Sacrilege
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Alternative situation to chapter 46, "Kagome, Kagome" CastorXLabrador, forced AyanamiXLabrador. kinda dark. Contains Spoilers


**A/N:** I was really supposed to be refurbishing my apartment today, I want to get it ready before school starts, but… you know what inspiration can do to you. I created this instead.  
**Warning: **Yeah there's a **spoiler** (If you read the summary you should have figured that out by now) Rated for suggestive theme and darkness. There might be a few spelling mistakes in there.

OXXXO

**Quote of the fic:  
**_Bunch together a group of people deliberately chosen for strong religious feelings, and you have a practical guarantee of dark morbidities expressed in crime, perversion, and insanity.  
-_H.P. Lovecraft

OXXXO

Before he knew what had happened Ayanami had grabbed hold of his wrists and slammed him hard against the wall, with what felt like enough force to crack the concrete. With a choked gasp the air was knocked out of his lungs. He franticly tried to gulp down frayed, painful breaths to refill the urgent need and compose himself. His few seconds of lost control -gone to the horrid breathless void- was all time Ayanami required to insert a rude knee between his legs, taking away his last resort to mobility, and completely pin him against the solid wall behind.

Labrador's reaction was to struggle fiercely against the tight clutch, glaring at his assailant. "Unhand me!" He demanded. Ayamani elicited a dry, taunting chuckle in response; as if he found their arrangement awfully humorous. "And why should I abide to your command? Eh, beautiful Profe?" He smiled; smooth but un-amused. His face moving closer and closer to Labrador's own until their eye's where only mere inches apart. "I don't believe you are in the _position_ to give orders?" Those impudent lips twisted into sickening leer, the word 'position' rolling of his tongue suggestively.

Labrador schooled his face and meet Ayanami's spiteful hard eyes with an equally resentful glare. Only to find that appalling leer broadening. Ayanami spoke with badly believable hurt in his voice. "Oh, you wound me deeply with those eyes." He mocked. "You shouldn't glare like that Profe, it will only excite a mans domineering nature." Labrador stiffened and for a second he faltered; eyes widening as the sense this twisted mans words made sunk in. Then he began to trash in an attempt to escape the unbearable setting, only to find himself pinned harder up unto the wall. The firm grip on his wrists contracting and Ayanami's larger body pressing against his, the offending knee rendering his legs useless. He couldn't kick the man off; Ayanami was stronger and easily outsized him, he was stuck, trapped like a bird in a tiny cage.

Ayanami's leer widened, his eyes staring at him unwavering in the same way a predators gaze would stalk its prey. Then abruptly the mans dry lips struck down at Labrador's own with unforeseen ferocity. It was a hard kiss, brutal and devoid of passion; only hunger. And it caused him to momentarily freeze before he collected himself and struggled with all his might against the unrelenting assault. He tried turning his head to the side; the ineffective attempt got him slammed harder up against the wall, his head making painful contact with the concrete structure. Sparks flared before his eyes, obscuring his vision and he temporarily ceased moving.

A part of him knew that struggle was futile. He was too small, too weak, to have any chance at breaking free from the violent onslaught. He tried screaming only to discover the pointless sound muffled by the forceful orifice covering his own. Unfortunately the desperate effort allowed Ayanami's tongue to slip past his briefly parted lips so that the man could orally rape every fraction of his mouth. A tongue which forced against his own, demanding dominance. The muscle fiercely worked the inside of his involuntary mouth.

Labrador bit down hard on the offending intruder only to have Ayanami retreat from his mouth, but it didn't hinder the man for long; and all too soon he felt teeth biting down at his lower lip, angrily, refusing to let go even as he trashed; fought against the pain. Tears burned behind his eyes, was it humiliation, fright, shame or an insensible mixture of the three? He tried to push himself off the wall and felt Ayanami grip on his wrists tightening, effectively cutting of blood flow to his hands and blocking the nerve signals.

Then his mouth was released, as quickly as it had been first assaulted. Labrador hung lifelessly, looking something like a marionette in Ayanami's firm grasp. His head drooped, tresses of lilac hair hiding his closed trembling eyes. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful of much needed oxygen; his body shivering with deprivation and ignominy, and possibly something akin to fear.

Roughly his arms were snatched above him so as to let Ayanami seize both his wrists in one of his lager hands. His back arched from the move; forcing his limping body up. He didn't struggle against the change, too fatigued to do anything else the let this atrocious man support him. Arms suspended above his head, legs slightly parted from the abhorrent knee set between them; Ayanami was in control. He felt a residue of saliva from the rancorous kiss trail down his chin; did it come from him or Ayanami?

The mans free hand inserted itself in Labrador's hair, twirling a lock around one finger. As a feigned, mocking gesture of affection. The hand moved down, fingers ghosting over his cheek almost tenderly until a thumb came to trace his lips. Labrador felt disgusted. The limb continued its impertinent descend, caressing confidently down his neck. The look in Ayanami's eyes changed from contemplation to rapture as that hand came to wrap leisurely around Labrador's throat, not squeezing just placed there. Waiting.

Labrador spoke; before Ayanami could indulge in his own sadistic sense of pleasure. "You have… a sad wish…" And just for a moment Ayanami's unwavering eyes widened. "But even if you obtain you 'body', what you truly desire, you won't hold in your hands again."

A mad leer graced Ayanami's features. "Don't you understand Profe? In this position it would be so easy, too easy, for me to force you in anyway I could possibly want." The hand closed around his windpipe almost gently before it slowly began squeezing. Gradually and sadistically cutting of the airflow to his lungs. He trashed at first in a vain attempt to escape the fingers which were clutching at his throat, but the steadily diminishing current of air shattered his fighting spirit, wearing his muscles out until his body simply gave up on him. His progressively blurring vision and the ringing tune resounding in his ears the only thing moderately perceivable.

"LABRADOR!" Even in the back of his blackening mind he knew that voice: Castor.

The next second his body was released and air started flowing down into his desperate lungs with every frenzied breath. Ayanami was off him, pulled off by strong zaiphon wires and thrown hard against the floor several metres away.

Castor went after Ayanami with the wrath of an angry deity. Labrador was only half aware of the altercation between the two men as he slumped down against the wall in a boneless exhausted heap, unmoving. Every pore in his body quivering. He came to just as he heard the clanking sound of Fests scythe flying through the room at Ayanami's head and saw the repulsive man disappear.

Castor collapsed back only to be caught in Labrador's arms, pulling them both down onto the flower bed grown underneath. Unbearable pain shoot through his entire body and he was quite sure this might actually be his final end. The deafening sound of the statue crumbling down drowned everything else out. But he could feel the flowers swirling around what was left of his arm. He had to speak now, just in case his life could not be saved. He had to tell Labrador. "Labrador… You're naïve…" "Don't Move! Don't Talk!" The other shouted frantically.

Things calmed around them allowing the flowers to work. Labrador's face was sad, close to tears, gazing down at the red head resting in his lap. Castor had saved him; he had lost an arm, his left eye and been devoured because he saved him. "Castor… Why…!" his voice trembled. "Because… It'd… be more of a problem if you died… then if… I did…"

"Stupid!" Labrador cried "You aren't dying yet!" he pressed down a little too hard on the flowers healing Castor's arm making the other arch "Ahahah, if Lab says so then there is nothing to worry about… Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Strange **THE END** (because I don't know how to end it.)

**A/N:** The thought of turning this into a rape story did cross my mind then I realized there is a limit for what is allowed on FFN and my sadistic streak probably qualifies as not appropriate for this site.  
I really don't know how to end it, I cant exactly write anything smutty after Castor's arm has just been "amputated"


End file.
